


Joe is trying his best

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FUCK, Gen, and fluff, it is october my dudes, it's just gay - Freeform, kinda platonic, kinda romo, not my prompt, patrick is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah, okay, the ghost kid in joe's closet was cute, and he wasn't so much shy as he was grumpy and angry, but what can go wrong, right? It's not like ghosts can kill. 
Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a short lil thingie for my friend and basically it's just gay?? i dont even know how to write joetrick please be gentle

oe gets home, dropping his groceries (yeah, only groceries...) on the table, calling out a "Honey, I'm hooome!!" yeah, Ghost Boy may not like it, but he thought it was fucking hilarious. 

Ghost Boy doesn't talk, but that's okay. Joe fills in the silence, talking about his day, his friends, stuff like that. Whenever he gets Ghost Boy to try to talk about himself, he's always greeted with a "Fuck off" or "Goddamnit, shut up,". By now, Joe's used to it, and he just smiles a little half smile and snorts. 

"How was your day?"

"Fuck you, leave me the fuck alone."

"Good to know."

Joe doesn't take his rudeness personally, Ghost Boy is dead, he would be pretty grumpy too. However, today Ghost Boy is a little more grumpy than usual. Normally 'fuck you' is all Joe gets. Yeah, Ghost boy is hostile as all hell, but he cares for the little guy, even if he seems to hate him.

"You okay, Ghostie? You seem more asshole-ish than normal today."

"Shut the fuck up." 

"Hey, I'm concerned buddy, you sure you don't wanna talk?"

"Fuck you." Ghost boy repeats, and it sounds forced, like a command. But Joe can detect a small hint of something other than the irritation in his voice.

"You sure?"

"FUCK you!" Ghost Boy repeats, yelling now. Joe's bookcase and bed shake, and Joe resists the urge to run. He wants to help the little guy, and it's not like ghosts can kill.

Right?

"Hey buddy, I'm trying to help." Joe says, letting a little more care show through now, hoping to keep Ghost Boy talking.

"FUCK THE HELL OFF," Ghost Boy yells, the closet door slams open and for the first time, Joe sees all of Ghost Boy.

He has blond hair and blue eyes, he's a little ratty but that's okay, he is dead. He's wearing a poorly fitting shirt, jeans and... velcro shoes? Whatever, Joe has a man bun, he can't judge. He's covered in blood from a wound on his head and angry as hell, who knew a short stack could be that powerful?

Ghost Boy shakes with rage, tears sprouting from his eyes as the bed continues to shake. "Can't you take a hint? Fuck off!" Ghost Boy yells and Joe swears he feels pity for the poor soul in front of him. 

"No, you're upset, I'm not leaving." Joe replies, getting off his bed.

"FUCK OFF!!" Ghost Boy yells again. "Fuck off fuck off fuck off!" he chants, grabbing his hair and yanking frantically.

That's when Joe makes what he thinks is the dumbest decision of his life. 

He grabs Ghost Boy, wrapping him in a hug.

Ghost Boy is surprisingly solid, he feels just like Joe, albeit colder and more... not there. Ghost Boy fights, he hits Joe's chest as things continue to rattle around the room and the bed shakes and yells at Joe to 'let him the fuck go before he sets him on fire' but Joe keeps holding Ghost Boy until he slowly calms, slowly stopping his resistance and melting into a puddle into Joe. 

"I died today."

"I'm sorry." Joe can't think of what else to say but that, and keeps hugging Ghost boy until he finally calms, and they separate, Joe sitting on the bed with Ghost Boy's head on his thigh.

"I meant what I said about setting you on fire."

"Okay."

"And my fucking name is Patrick, not Ghostie."

"Okay."


End file.
